Ratchet's Final Fantasy 2: A whole new world
by Rynobuster
Summary: The sequel to my Ratchet and ClankFinal Fantasy story with more characters from both worlds.Finished.
1. New universes

**Chapter 1**

Ratchet yawned and felt for Clank nearby. He managed to find his friend; luckily they hadn't been separated like they had when they were in the middle world.

"What is it? It looks like a cat."

"It's too big to be a cat."

"It's so cute!" Ratchet opened his eyes and found three girls standing over him.

"Look it's opening its eyes!"

"Shhh… I want to listen to it Rikku!"

"Let me see!" Ratchet could see one of them had long blonde hair; another had short brown hair while the other had straight black hair.

"Hey "it" has a name you know!" Ratchet said to the crowd of girls around him. They all gasped as Ratchet talked to them.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that Yunie! It spoke!"

"I know I heard, what do you think it is?" Ratchet saw a boy with short, slightly spiked hair and a toothpick in-between his teeth pushed the girls back.

"Give it some space guys, how would you like it if you woke up to find a bunch of people staring you in the face? Tifa leave it alone!" The girl with black hair tried to pick Ratchet up.

"Hey quit it!" Ratchet said jumping to his feet much to everyone's surprise.

"Sorry kid, it's just where exactly are you from?"

Rinoa opened her eyes finding herself on what appeared to be a small room with metal walls. To her left was what appeared to be a sort of cage with a jungle setting inside. She looked back to see she was resting in Squall's arms. She sat up quickly in embarrassment and gave Squall a quick nudge. He woke up and stood up and took a look around.

"Where the hell are we?" Almost immediately two walking metal frames walked into the room, when they saw Squall and Rinoa they quickly raised there hands which had blasters on the end. Squall went to pull out his gunblade from its sheath when Rinoa put a hand on his arm and whispered in his ear.

"I think these are robots like Clank, they could be friendly."

"Or they could not." The robots then slowly put down there arms when they saw they weren't a threat.

"Sir, could you please state your name and what you are doing on the starship Phoenix"

Ratchet was standing in the garden quite aware that the three girls; Rikku, Yuna and Tifa were watching him. He heard them mention Squall's name at which time Clank turned around from his back (they didn't want to show Clank to them just yet) and told him that they were probably in Squall's world.

"It's not all that different" Ratchet said. "Look they even have hoverbikes like back home. He laid his hand on a, rather more chunky than what he was used to, hoverbike. Up on a balcony was a man in a long blue cloak watching him. If Ratchet had seen him smile he might have thought he was related to Sephiorth. Ratchet leant over to see what the engine was like when a short, burst of fire zoomed past where his head had been. Out of reflex Ratchet jumped on the hoverbike and raced off dodging fireballs as he went. The man cursed and expertly jumped onto another bike and soared off after Ratchet.


	2. A hover duel

**Chapter 2**

Ratchet looked behind him and saw the man gaining on him. Ratchet pushed down on the accelerator and quickly avoided an icicle which soared by, inches from his neck. He flew over a tree stump in front of him and flew over a few trees below him. He swerved to the side to avoid another fireball only to have the over bike smash into him. He spiraled down only just maintaining control and pulled up to avoid ramming into the ground he tried to slow down as he was going to fast to be able to dodge trees. He put his foot on the brake only to find the man had broken it in the crash. He tried to pull out into somewhere were he could jump off but he couldn't risk smashing into a tree. Doing the only thing he could he jumped off the bike just before it crashed and exploded as it hit a tree. Ratchet stood up dazed and jumped to the side as the man zoomed past him. As he jumped he could just make out that he had spiked blue hair under his hood. He turned around and saw the man coming back at him with his hand raised about to cast another spell. He put up his arm so he couldn't see the bike that was about to smash into him, when he heard a gun fired. He looked up to see Yuna standing in a clearing aiming two guns at the bike which was now smoking. The man tried to fly into Yuna but then Rikku dropped down from a tree landing on the bike behind the man. She tapped him on the shoulder, he then looked around and she smiled and kicked out knocking him off the bike. She then herself jumped off as the bike came to the same fate as Ratchet's exploding as it crashed into a tree. Ratchet got up panting and saw Tifa run out from the direction of where the man had gone.

"He's gone" she said.

"We're friends of Ratchet" Squall said to the ranger guessing from the surroundings that they were in his world.

"How can I know if that's true?" the ranger replied.

"How can you tell it's not, not true?" Squall replied.

"Well what if it's not, not, not true? I mean… er… well I guess I can believe you for now. But you're still gunna be watched mister!" The ranger said and passed back through the doors.

"At least they didn't blast us." Rinoa said to Squall.

"At least they recognize us as friends for the time being." Squall answered. "We should try and see if Cloud or Vincent are on the ship. I… oh shit." His slash down his face which Sephiroth had given him had begun to bleed.

"Hang on; I've got some wet clothes in my bag." Rinoa said. She opened up her bag and pulled out a piece of white cloth which she poured some water over.

"It's okay Rinoa, really I'm fine." She ignored him and softly cleaned up the blood that was dripping down his face.

"I don't think it'll leave a scar but you really need to be more careful Squall" she said smiling. Squall smiled back at her which was something he rarely did. Rinoa went to move her hand away and put her cloth back in the bag but Squall took her hand and held it to himself. They looked at each other for a moment slowly getting closer together when suddenly a loud siren went off and a voice echoed over a speaker.

"Yo, um dudes, there's like a security breach and all so you like go an check it out while I'll… um… cover things from the control room. Later." Squall looked up and ran to the doors to try and help out if he could, while Rinoa followed after him.

"So who was that?" Ratchet asked.

"We don't know" Rikku answered. "He appeared about a week ago and he's just been hiding in shadows. Know and then someone will see him but most people don't come back. You were about to suffer that fate. If it wasn't for Yunie and me! I thank you." She bowed and looked up again at everyone.

"We've set up a sort of protection unit against him. We haven't done much although we've run into him a couple of times." Tifa said.

"We only just saved Paine and Wakka from him yesterday." Yuna said. She was sitting on the ground looking at the ground as if she was thinking.

"So you're scared he's gunna do something real bad?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep" They all answered together.

"That's crazy! You'll probably get killed! Can I join you?"

The man put down his hood and pressed a button on the control panel. An image then came up off a robot with burning, red eyes.

"Did you get him?" The robot asked.

"I'm afraid not my friend, he escaped due to the help of those annoying girls again."

"Arrgghhh! Get him soon! I want that lombax dead I tell you!"

"Patience soon we shall get them. But first I want to get the girls. And who knows maybe the lombax will also come. I've got the bait now I just wait."

He turned around and looked towards a cage in the corner, inside was a boy with blonde hair and a large glove on his right arm sitting silently in the corner.

"Soon Nefarious we shall have all of them!"


	3. This guy dosn't give up

**Chapter 3**

Squall and Rinoa burst onto the deck and saw bunch of about twenty rangers around a man in red robes wielding a long knife. The man was absolutely massacring them. The man was Vincent.

"Vincent! Put down your weapon let them know you're a friend." Vincent turned and saw Squall, he nodded and jumped over all the rangers and landed a couple of meters behind them. He put down his knife and held up his hands.

"You're under arrest sir." Said a nearby ranger.

"He's okay." Squall said. "I know him, he's a friend." The rangers looked at Squall and eventually turned away.

"Yes, he did put his weapon down. But still, geez a knife! That's so old fashioned…"

"It's good to see you again Squall, I was afraid we'd all been separated again."

"We still haven't found Cloud." Rinoa said.

"Don't count on it!" They all looked up and saw a man with blonde hair drop down from the ceiling. "I'm here."

"Good. We don't want to be apart like before." Squall said. "I'm pretty sure we're in Ratchet's world."

"We are. I saw a coat hanger with his name above it." Vincent said sheathing his knife.

"Well then that's settled. What do we do now?" Rinoa's question was a good one.

"Well this is a pretty advanced place. Maybe we can find somewhere were we can contact our world." Cloud said.

The group walked back to the school's main hall and sat in the corner.

"That there's Lulu." Rikku said. "If you're gunna be in the group you need to know everyone else!"

"That's Wakka." Tiffa pointed to a man with orange hair and carrying a blue ball in his hands.

"And that's Kimharri, Auron and Paine" Yuna said pointing to the other three people in the hall at that time. Kimharri was some sort of blue tiger standing upright carrying a spear with him. Paine was sitting at the side wearing black and with her head in her heads. Ratchet thought she would be the rebel of the school. Auron was sitting alone with his hand on his sword and his collar up concealing his mouth.

"I'll remember th…" Ratchet was suddenly interrupted as the entire south wall of the hall collapsed about to fall on Kimharri. He curled up in a ball and was then buried under the rubble. The man Ratchet had so recently faced flew in through what was so recently a wall. Everyone drew their weapons and prepared to fight the man.

Cloud sighed and sat down. They had searched all day and couldn't find anything. "It's hopeless" Rinoa said and leant against the wall. She fell backwards as the wall slid away to reveal a secret room in the wall. Squall helped Rinoa up and they went inside to have a look inside. They couldn't find anything of use although Vincent found some sort of control panel. He pressed a button and a map came up.

"Squall, look it's a map of our school." It showed the entire building very well. There were two bright lights on the screen. A blue one near the south side of the hall and a red one in the corner of the hall.

"What does it all mean?" Cloud asked.

"I'm afraid you're not going to be alive long enough to find out." Out of the shadows stepped as robot butler carrying a large missile launcher in his hands.

Ratchet and the others drew their weapons.

"This guy doesn't give up does he?" Ratchet said. To their left Wakka threw his ball at the man which he dodged easily. He then sent a bolt of lightning at Wakka who screamed and fell to the floor. Lulu went over and tested his pulse but got up and shook her head. The man was about to send another bolt at the others when Kimharri jumped out from under the rubble and struck the man who winced and grabbed Kimharri's spear. He swung Kimharri into the opposite wall and he slid to the ground clearly knocked out. The man then sent out a large gush of water at Paine and Lulu who got swept up in the water and crashed into the back of the hall with Kimharri. Auron however jumped and grabbed a rope from the wall which they used for gym practice and flew at the man pulled out his sword and swung it at the man. He managed to slash him on the chest although then the man merely put out his hand and pushed Auron back down to the ground. He then looked at the other four and flew out again.

"We've gotta follow him!" Tifa cried.

"Shouldn't we try and get someone to help us like Cid or someone?" Yuna asked.

"No we go now."

"Tifa's right. Come on."


	4. Violence is always the answer

**Chapter 4**

"Any ideas?" Cloud said.

"Nothing." Vincent replied. The group put their hands up and backed up against the wall behind them as Laurence chortled to himself.

"Oh, maybe this'll get me a well earned bonus package." He said. He lowered the missle launcher slightly. "After all the decades I've worked for him and I never got so much as a thank you." He took out a metal handkerchief and wiped his eyes of the oil dripping from them. Taking this as a moment to strike Vincent leapt at Laurence and knocked him to the ground he pulled the gun out of the robot's hands and fired it at the butler. Vincent was sent flying through the air by the force of the launcher and banged into the wall opposite. He got up and shook his head and looked at the pair of smoldering metal feet left.

"Couldn't you have done that in a more civilized manner?" Rinoa asked.

"Haven't you learned anything while being in the group Rinoa?" Cloud said his eyebrows raised. "Violence is always the answer." Cloud had become a lot more cheerful since he had met Ratchet. While the others were talking Squall had walked over to the large control panel and pushed one of the buttons. The large screen above the panel flashed into light, bringing up a large map which the owner had recently been watching. Squall gasped and called the others over. The map was of their school with a glowing dot showing Ratchet, Yuna, Rikku and Tifa. Also moving slowly away from the south wall of the school was a small blue dot with an S above it. All the others were watching the map with wonder.

"Ratchet obviously made it to our world then" Vincent said. Squall however was looking at all the different buttons on the console. One of them was labeled cell transfer systems.

"What you looking at Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"This" Squall said. He pushed the button. Vincent and Cloud watched in amazement as Rinoa and Squall slowly disappeared from head to toe until they had both completely disappeared.

Ratchet and the others were running after the man. They could just roughly make him out, flying through the trees. They had just about reached him when he suddenly went off with a burst of speed and flew out of sight. They all fell to the ground panting.

"Great" Rikku said. "Now we've lost him." She had just barely spoken the words when a sudden beeping sound began to come from Yuna's pocket. She pulled out a small square box with a screen glowing in the middle. Yuna gasped.

"I'm picking up a distress signal from Tidus." She said.

"Who's Tidus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yunie's boyfriend!" Rikku said energetically. She giggled as Yuna turned bright red.

"You gotta admit you do like him a lot Yuna, you're always talking about him." Tifa said smiling.

"That's not the main point. It's coming from the direction we've been chasing that guy. And it is a bit suspicious that Tidus disappeared just after we discovered this man was around."

"Well let's go beat the hell out of that weird guy and rescue Yunie's boyfriend!" Rikku said. Yuna pocketed her tracking device and started to run in the direction that Tidus apparently was, with the others right behind. Eventually they reached a small cave behind a large bush, it was very dark inside but as soon as Yuna stepped inside a light turned on from above showing a cage in the corner of the room with a blond haired boy sitting inside shielding his eyes from the light.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried and ran over to the cage.

"Yuna?" Tidus said his eyes getting used to the light.

"Well, well what a nice little get-together." The man stepped out from the other side of the cave with his hood down. He was a tall man with spiky, blue hair and a long purple cloak. On his chest was tattooed some strange symbols and signs. "Now we're all together."


	5. It's all in the S

**Chapter 5**

"You idiot! What did you do?" Vincent was shouting at Cloud who was randomly pressing buttons.

"I didn't do anything! They were just here 1 minute and then they just disappeared."

"You're right you couldn't do anything let alone anything bad." Vincent muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Cloud shouted.

"I'm pretty sure I meant you were hopeless." Vincent said trying not to laugh.

"Uggh. What happened?"

"Squall!" They both said stunned.

"Huh? Guys is that you?" A picture of Squall flashed up on the screen.

"Is Rinoa with you?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah she's right here."

"Wow. How come we can see you?" Cloud asked.

"Well I picked this thing up in that room your in. It's some sort of video screen."

"Any idea where you are?" Vincent asked.

"Oh yes. I'm back home."

"Who the heck are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Well we wouldn't want to ruin it now would we?" The man said.

"Well whoever you are let Tidus out of that cage you meenie." Rikku said glaring at the man.

"I think I'll keep him where he is I think." The man said.

"Let him go." Yuna said. She drew one of here pistols and fired hitting the man in the chest.

"Nice shot." Tifa said.

"But useless. I'm keeping the young man where he is." The man said clearly not affected by the bullet.

"Uh, didn't we just shoot you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, and I'd rather you didn't." The man put out his hand and all 4 of them went flying into the wall.

"I'm afraid you won't leave this cave alive." The man said laughing.

"Hey I'm getting the hand of this radar thing now." Cloud said pushing buttons. "Hey we've got you on radar Squall!"

"Picking up any other signs of life nearby?" Squall asked.

"Nah, I don't think this radar scans life. All I've got is you and a blinking T."

"Look there's an S next to it." Vincent said pointing at the screen.

"Is it a purple S in a blue circle?" Squall said looking worried.

"Uh, yeh. How'd you know that?"

"Direct me and Rinoa to that S right away."

"Why?" Cloud said.

"Just do it!" Squall answered. Rinoa had woken up 5 minutes ago and was filled in with the current news of what was going on.

"Will do." Cloud replied. He had just barely finished speaking when the ships sirens went off with a voice echoing over the intercom.

"Warning, unidentified ships have entered the Phoenix. Warning."

"We know it's a bloody warning!" Vincent shouted out. Vincent poked his head out the door and suddenly pulled it back in. "Cloud, you might want to see this." Cloud looked round the door and saw an army of robots marching down the corridor towards them.

"Oh shit. Squall can the directing wait?" Cloud asked.

"No you have no idea how important this is." Squall said.

"Oh I think I know." Cloud said looking over his shoulder towards the door. He could hear the robots marching down the corridor now.

"Vincent can you hold them off for a while?" Cloud asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the guns those guys have, I… hey wait a minute." Vincent pulled out a box from under a table in the corner. Inside where blasters, rockets, lasers all kinds of great guns and resting on top of tem all was a pair of sunglasses. "Actually, I think I might be able to buy us some time."


	6. A revealed past

Chapter 6 

Vincent put on the sunglasses; he quickly checked all of the guns were firmly attached to his body. He pulled out two blasters and stocked them full with ammo.

"Ok keep going in that direction, the "S" is about 3 miles down that way." Cloud was directing Squall in the direction of a glowing "S" they'd picked up on the radar. "Alright Vincent, be careful just try and give us as much time as possible, sure wish I could help you."

"Yeah but there's little you could do with one arm…"

"What?"

"Nothing" He leapt out the doorway firing out towards the robot army marching towards him, he counted at least 40 max. He got up and flipped backwards to dodge a missile that missed past him and exploded. While turning around in the air he fired his blasters at the robots and fired. He knocked off the head off the robot that fired the missile and blasted off the legs of another who fell to the ground and was trampled over by the rest of the robots. Vincent crouched down and was about to fire again when a stray blast knocked one of the blasters out of his right hand. He winced and had to quickly roll to the side to avoid some sort of plasma blast. While rolling he brought out a grenade and pulled out the pin. When he came up he threw it at the robot force and quickly turned round the corner of the room that Cloud had the radar in. It was lucky he did as the blast created a huge explosion; Vincent could feel the heat of the blast on his cheek. The intensity of the blast caused the sunglasses to shatter. Vincent threw off the broken glasses and turned round to see a huge heap of smouldering machinery. He turned around to look at Ratchet's room. It seemed the explosion had wrecked the placed, he would have to apologise if he saw Ratchet again. He shook his head, not if he saw him, when he saw him. He walked down the corridor into a large docking bay to check there were no more robots. There was nothing there. He smiled and turned around to return to the secret room they had found when he heard a quiet whizzing sound. He looked around just in time to move his head to avoid a shuriken glowing a bright red aiming for him. In front of him were ten robots each with a large metal pole with glowing red ends. He pulled out a missile launcher and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. The gun was out of ammo. He threw it aside and pulled out the only weapons he had: The blaster that hadn't been knocked out of his hand and his long knife. He lunged towards the robots ready to fight.

"So what's so important about this "S"?" asked Rinoa, running after Squall. He didn't answer. "Squall?" He sighed and turned around to look at Rinoa.

"His name is Seymour. 10 years ago when I was only 6 he attacked the orphanarium I lived at. My parents died shortly after I was born. After that the people at the orphanarium were all I had for a family. And he burned the place to the ground. I know what that man is capable of, he destroyed my family then, and I won't let him destroy my family now." He turned around and ran off again in the direction of Seymour.

Vincent leaped over one of the ningabots and turned around blasting it in the back. The robot quickly turned around though and blocked the blast.

"They're smarter than I thought." Vincent thought to himself. Parrying a blow from a ningabot to his left. He ducked down to dodge a blow from another ningabot and lashed out with his legs knocking two of them to the ground. He keened forward and plunged his knife into one of them. There were a small amount of sparks flying off the robot and the normal green glow coming from the ningabot's eyes deactivated. Vincent quickly rolled backwards to avoid a blow from the other ningabot he had knocked down who had leapt back up. Vincent pushed down with his feet and leaped up into the air. Vincent turned around so he was facing the floor and fired down upon the robots. He managed to hit one of them who immediately exploded, the force knocking another two ningabots out the airlock. They were instantly destroyed by a passing spaceship that rammed into them. Vincent landed on the ground again looking at the remaining 6 ningabots. Two of them lunged forwards and Vincent casually flipped backwards to avoid them. Their weapons sunk into each other's bodies as Vincent had quickly moved out the way. They exploded leaving just 4 ningabots. They were getting anxious and making mistakes. Using this as an advantage Vincent ran towards a ningabot who held his weapon out hoping to spear Vincent. Vincent however lightly jumped over him sticking his knife into the ningabot's back. He deactivated and fell to the floor. The robots could see Vincent was winning. Vincent jumped forward and kicked one of the ningabots back onto another ningabot's spear. While the ningabot tried to shake his dead comrade of his spear, Vincent landed on top of him ripped the robots head off. Vincent turned around to face the last remaining ningabot who yelped, dropped his spear and jumped out the airlock. Vincent snorted and was about to leave when he heard someone cackling behind him. He turned around and saw a larger robot with deep red glowing eyes laughing.

"You certainly are a good opponent if you managed to beat my top of the line robots! Still, you're no match for the mighty Dr. Nefarious!" The robot jumped down from the raised platform he was standing on and drew out two long double-ended spears like that the ningabot's had. Dr. Nefarious twirled them around Vincent could see he was very skilled with the spears. He picked up the spear the last ningabot had dropped and moved his feet to a defensive position. This was going to be interesting.

Squall and Rinoa arrived panting at the entrance to a large cave.

"That's it. He's in there." Cloud said through the device Squall had attached to his belt. They ran in to find standing in front of them a large control panel, Yuna, Rikku, Tifa and Tidus trapped in a cage and in front of the girls was Ratchet holding his wrench out. Squall looked up to see floating above them all Seymour looking toward him.

"Well we've arrived at last have we?" Seymour was fingering a necklace round his neck with a picture of a lion's head. "It's been a long ten years."


	7. A Sabre Battle

A/N: I just wrote chapter 6 and had to read the past 5 just to remember were in the story I was. I realised that it was very difficult to know when the scene changes. I will try to change this for the last few chapters as well as double-checking my writing as I could see some stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you, but thanks all the same for reviewing it anyway. So please sit back and enjoy the latest chapter and a large page-long sabre fight. Ahhh…

Chapter 7 

"Well now everyone's here I just love it when everyone gets together." Seymour said calmly.

"Enough talking!" shouted Squall who leapt at Seymour. Seymour caught his gunblade by the hand and tossed it aside with Squall still holding on. Squall slid down the wall and Rinoa rushed over to him.

"You always were such an impatient little boy, I would have thought you would have cherished the extra time I was giving you to live, but clearly not." Seymour held his hands together and an icicle formed between them. He sent it flying towards Squall. At the last moment Tidus jumped in the way and deflected it with a long blue sword that glowed blue like the sea itself. Seymour gasped, as soon as Tidus parried the icicle he leapt up at Seymour holding his sword back ready for it to come crashing down upon Seymour.

Nefarious brought his two sabres down in an arc, Vincent moved his at a horizontal angle blocking them both. He slid under Nefarious's legs causing Nefarious's sabre's to crash into the floor. Vincent flipped himself up and spun around holding his spear at arms length to slice through Nefarious's neck. Before the spear could make contact Nefarious suddenly disappeared. Vincent turned around to find Nefarious staring at him; Nefarious was quicker than any enemy Vincent had ever fought. Before Vincent could move out the way Nefarious kicked out sending Vincent flying into the back of the docking bay, Nefarious clawed feet slicing through his shirt. Vincent rolled to the side just in time to dodge a ball of lightning that was headed for him. He ran towards Nefarious parrying another ball of lightning and slashed at him only to have him disappear again. He turned around knowing Nefarious would be behind him just in time to block one of Nefarious's sabres. He jumped up to avoid having his legs cut off and kicked out at Nefarious. Nefarious however leaned backwards avoiding Vincent's kick, only to be knocked to the ground by Vincent. Vincent swung his sabre down to cut through Nefarious but the robot pushed out and Vincent was sent flying into the air. Clearly Nefarious was far stronger than any of the ningabots. Vincent smashed into the ceiling and then fell back down. He drew out his spear and parried two blows from Nefarious before landing on his feet and blocking another blow. Vincent swung at Nefarious and as expected he disappeared. Vincent slashed backwards to catch Nefarious off guard but he wasn't there. Nefarious had been expecting the false hit. He rolled backwards just in time to avoid a strong slash from Nefarious who had jumped down from the ceiling. Sadly however Nefarious hit a wire running through the floor and the airlock wall suddenly disappeared sucking in everything in the docking bay. Nefarious flew out the airlock and dropped one of his spears and quickly used the spare hand to grab the side of the ship where the airlock had so recently been. Vincent plunged his sabre into the floor to avoid being dragged out.

"Emergency airlock gate activated, emergency airlock gate activated." A voice said over the loud speaker. A large steel door began to close over the empty hole into space. Nefarious quickly crawled in just as the gate shut behind him. He rushed at Vincent and before he could pull his sabre out of the floor he was knocked flying into another wall and heard a crunching sound as he slammed into the wall. He turned around clutching his chest from where he had been slashed by Nefarious's foot. He wiped the blood from his face. His nose was broken he could feel it slanting at a bad angle. Nefarious pulled out Vincent's spear from the ground. He rushed at Vincent again. Vincent jumped up just enough to avoid being slammed into another wall. Nefarious twisted around and rushed at Vincent again. Vincent sidestepped and Nefarious had to plunge his feet into the ground to avoid slamming into the steel airlock gate. Taking his chance Vincent leapt at Nefarious and grabbed him round the neck and tried to pull one of the sabres free. Nefarious grabbed Vincent and slammed him into the floor. He dropped his spears and stood over Vincent. He placed his foot over Vincent's head and he laughed triumphantly. He raised his foot about to bring it crashing down when Vincent quickly rolled to the side grabbed the sabres and swung at Nefarious. Nefarious grabbed his hand and laughed.

"Nice try squishy!" He pushed him into the steel gate and laughed again. Vincent turned around to face the gate. "Good idea, turn around so you won't have to see your own death." He rushed at Vincent one last time. Vincent swung the sabres in an arc against the gate and rolled to the side. Nefarious screamed and tried to move out of the way of the hole Vincent had cut in the gate but it was to late he flew out of the airlock and into space. Vincent jumped past the airlock and flung the spears out, catching Nefarious off guard one of them flew through his chest. He yelled and looked up just in time to see the last spear that shot straight through his face. The red light faded from his eyes as his broken corpse floated through space. Vincent sighed soaked in blood. His vision started to fade and he fell to the floor.

Tifa had melted the bars of Tidus's cage while Seymour was talking to Squall. Tidus then cut through the weakened metal and jumped in just in time to reflect the icicle. He leapt up at Seymour bringing his sword down in a strong slash. Seymour moved his head back but Tidus's sword made a small cut down his chest and broke the chain the lionhead necklace was on. Squall jumped forward and caught it looking down at the necklace.

"Dad's necklace…" Squall whispered. "You took everything from me!" he yelled at Seymour. Seymour's hand began to shake.

"So did you Squall."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"Your parents killed me!" Seymour yelled.


	8. Blood Red Fate

Chapter 8

A/N: Please keep R&R'ing people, I want to know what you think of the latest chapters.

"My parents… killed you?" Squall stuttered.

"How's that technically possible?" Rikku whispered to Yuna.

"When a spirit leaves its body it can stay on the planet by clinging on with a desire." Tidus whispered back. "As a kinda zombie."

"No…" Squall trembled. "No, my parents wouldn't."

"Accept it Squall. Your parents were murderers." Seymour said, enjoying the look of terror on Squall's face.

"SHUT UP!" Squall cried. He drew his gunblade and leapt at Seymour. Seymour coolly grabbed the blade, his hands sinking into the sword; no blood came from his hands. He tossed Squall over his shoulder. He laughed.

"Such a pity that now you're all going to die…" Seymour put forward his hands and muttered something. A huge ball of fire started forming in front of him. Ratchet and the others all leapt out of the doorway of the cave, except Squall who was sliding down the wall behind Seymour. Rinoa tripped as she was running and fell face first into the dirt. She got up and ran for the entrance but it was too late. She looked behind her and saw the huge ball of fire hurtling towards her. She screamed and kneeled down ready for the flames to engulf her.

"No More!" Squall cried. He jumped in front of Rinoa just in time and was hit by the blast of fire. He yelled out, fire surrounding him. After the flames died down he dropped to the ground writhing in agony. Rinoa gasped, she rushed over to Squall and looked at him. Squall was a mess; she could see the red burnt flesh and smell his burning clothes.

"Why are you doing this?" Rinoa shouted at Seymour, crying.

"Because Squall's parents made me suffer. Now I intend to do the same to him." Seymour answered. He pulled a long spear out from within his cloak. Rinoa ran at Seymour but he pushed her aside. He raised his spear over Squall and brought it down. Just before it hit Squall however it was parried aside by a long lance. Seymour looked up and found himself staring at Kimharri, and behind him was Auron, Lulu and Paine. Seymour stepped back against the wall, he was heavily out numbered. If he was hurt too much, even he could die.

"Yuna!" Tidus said. "Heal Squall. We'll hold Seymour off." Tidus, Rikku, Tifa and Ratchet moved forward and joined the others. Seymour panicked, he cursed and smashed threw the wall behind him.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Ratchet said. Seymour ran through the rubble and behind the wall was a hot air balloon Seymour had ready for a quick escape. He jumped in and cut the rope holding the balloon down and started to float away. Squall opened his eyes. Yuna was standing over him, magically healing his burns. He stood up and ran after Seymour. The others called him to stop but it was too late. Squall grabbed the end of the rope that had held the balloon down. Ratchet watched as Squall started climbing the rope. By now the balloon was about 50 feet in the air. If Squall slipped the fall could break his neck.

"What are we gunna do?" Tifa said.

"I don't know. Wait…" He looked at Clank in the backpack round his shoulders.

Vincent slowly opened his eyes. He coughed and a small amount of blood trickled down from his cut lip. He felt someone dap at it with a cloth. He opened his eyes fully and saw that he was lying on a hospital bed in a white robe. He groaned, not just because of the pain but also the fact he had never worn white exept when he used to be in the Turks.

"You've finally woken up I see" Vincent looked over and saw Cloud slumped in a chair."

"Hey, Cloud." Vincent said, his voice raspy.

"You really buggered yourself up. I wish I could have helped you."

"What would you have done, distracted him by making him laugh at your arm?"

"Would you please shut up about that I believe I'm the one that kicked Sephiroth's ass."

"But as I remember I'm the one that shot him and gave you the chance, otherwise he'd have killed you."

"I very much doubt that. Any way you're the one that fell off a cliff."

Vincent coughed up blood again and a robot arm leant over and wiped his mouth.

"How are Squall and Ratchet?" Vincent asked.

Squall pulled himself slowly up the rope. He had nearly reached the top now. He kept telling himself not to look down at the now 200ft drop to the ground. He went to reach up when Seymour looked over the edge holding his spear.

"Nice try Squall" he said and in one swift slash he cut the rope. Squall let go and fell, plummeting down to the ground. Seymour leant back over the side. He had done it, he had killed Squall Leonheart .

Squall was scared. He had never been scared before but here he was. He watched as the balloon slowly faded even further out of sight. Suddenly he felt himself suddenly slow down and then stop. He looked over his shoulder and found Ratchet holding him with Clank on his back, his arms had turned into jet packs.

"Holy shit, how much do you weight Squall?" Squall drew out his gunblade.

"Let's go." He said.

Seymour chuckled, delighted he had ended the Leonheart family name. He walked over and looked over at the world beneath him. Suddenly he saw, in shock as Squall rose up, being held round the waist by Ratchet who had a jetpack on his back. Squall lifted up his gunblade and aimed at Seymour.

"We aren't done yet." He fired one, two, three shots. Seymour's eyes saw him pull the trigger and saw the three bullets fire out of the end of the gunblade. He was hit in the chest by all three. He fell back and gasped.

"You fool Squall you can't hurt m…" he felt something warm trickle down his chest. He looked down and saw blood dripping from his wound.


	9. The Battle for Freedom With Scrabble!

Chapter 9

Ratchet gasped. "Wait'a'go Squall you got him." Squall looked at the blood dripping down Seymour's chest. Seymour himself was in a panic.

"No, no, how is this possible? I'm immortal!"

"But not anymore." Squall said. "When you saw me fall you presumed I was dead, you gave up your reason to stay alive."

"No matter, I'll just stay if I die again.

"You can't. You can only stay on once."

"No." Seymour muttered. "No!" He put out his hand and a jet of lightning shot out. It hit Ratchet in the shoulder. Ratchet swore and let go, before Squall could fall he pushed off from Ratchet and just caught the side of the basket. He looked over at Ratchet, who was flying all over the place. He crashed into a large tree and Clank slowly had to take him down to the ground. Squall was alone. He pulled himself over the side of the basket and withdrew his gunblade; he couldn't risk hitting the fire above their heads that was keeping them airborne. Seymour however didn't share his worry. He pulled out his spear from within his cloak and held it as best he could; the shots had made him very dizzy. He swung at Squall who pushed the spear aside Seymour was slow and weak now. Seymour lunged round but Squall leant back and avoided it. Seymour brought the spear round again, this time Squall grabbed it and pulled Seymour over his shoulder and to the ground. Squall let down his guard and went to punch Seymour but Seymour was ready and kicked out. He hit Squall squarely in the chest; Squall was sent flying out of the basket the wind knocked out of him. Without thinking he did the only thing that jumped to mind. To stop him falling he pulled out his gunblade and stabbed it into the side of the basket. Seymour withdrew as the sword near missed his head. Squall pulled himself up so his feet were on the basket. He then withdrew his sword and quickly leapt up to try and swing back into the basket. He completely miss-angled his shot. He made it into the basket, but to high. He heard a large ripping and a loud clang sound as he came in. He looked around and saw he had made a huge rip down the side of the balloon that was widening out and he had hit the fire that kept the balloon aloft straight over the side. They both looked at each other and grabbed a side of the basket each. The rip had suddenly ripped straight through the whole balloon and split in half, there was no longer anything holding them in the air except the basket under their feet. Squall watched as they shot nearer and nearer the ground spiraling around. Seymour jumped over the side and pointed his hands downwards he muttered something and he slowed down and gently hovered down. Squall cursed, he had never payed attention in magic class. All he knew was basic Aero magic. But maybe that was enough. He jumped over the side like Seymour had and pointed his hands downwards he muttered the name Aero and felt a huge gust of wing star blowing up against him. It was slowing him down but not fast enough. He raised his hands up slightly and got the timing just right the blast shot him into a tree behind him. He dropped the spell and landed comfortably on a branch. He looked up and saw Seymour floating down gently. He slowly started to descend from the tree. He still needed to finish this.

Seymour landed in a clearing. He looked around for Squall incase he had survived the fall but realized it was impossible for him to have survived. He turned around to leave and saw himself looking at the blade of Squall's gunblade.

"Miss me?" Squall said and jammed the blade forwards straight through Seymour's head. Seymour yelled. He had never known so much pain. Squall then slid his finger over the trigger and fired. Seymour shot off the sword leaving a red stain. Squall wiped it off on his trousers. He saw hundreds of multi-colored pyre-flies lifting up from a still corpse in the bushes until it finally disappeared. He turned around to leave and heard a scream. He looked around and saw a face formed by the pyreflies heading towards him screaming. He smiled jumped up over the face and slashed down cutting the face down the middle. It dissolved and disappeared up into the sky.

Vincent was bored. There was a Scrabble set sitting on his lap, he was playing with Cloud and so far they were equal. Vincent put down R-A-L-S. "Rals isn't a word!" Cloud complained.

"It was the name of one of my Turks missions." Vincent said. Cloud sighed. Vincent had used to be a member of an organization called the Turks. They dealed in mostly dirty stuff like kidnapping. Cloud had just introduced Vincent to Scrabble and was finding it difficult reminding him of the rules all the time.

"Well you can't play it, it's against the rules." Vincent grumbled and picked up the pieces. He looked at his letters and suddenly saw his opportunity. He smiled and put down: A-R-M-L-E-S-S. Vincent chuckled.

"With triple word score I believe that's 27 points!"

Ratchet opened his eyes. Rinoa and the others were standing around him.

"Finally you are awake." Clank said. He had his heli-pack open cooling Ratchet with his fans.

"I was worried about you." Ratchet turned his head and saw Squall limp into the area they were waiting at.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried. She rushed over to him and hugged him she looked at the leg he was limping on. He had a large gash on his leg.

"Seymour slashed me before I got into the balloon. He felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out another one of the strange computer things, Cloud was on the screen.

"Hey Squall, tell Vincent Erdider isn't a word."


	10. Goodbye

Chapter 10

"Checkmate" Cloud said smugly. He was sitting on the end of Vincent's bed playing chess with him.

"I don't think so. My Queen has an Uzi and slays your entire team." Vincent said and knocked Cloud's king off the board.

"Arrgh! You can't do that! That's not in the rules."

"Well you should be able to do it, it's more realistic." A ranger came in holding a clipboard.

"You should be okay now Vincent, you'll need a crutch but other than that you'll be fine."

"At last." Cloud said. He jumped off and ran to the hidden computer room. On the other end Squall and the others were at the control panel in their world. "Okay you ready?" Cloud said. "Here we go" He hit a button and watched as the others dissolved and materialized behind him.

"It's good to be home." Ratchet said. Cloud noticed Squall and Rinoa were holding hands.

"Good work buddy." Squall said.

"Hey don't forget me; I was the one that kicked Nefarious's ass." Vincent said. He limped in, two crutches under his arms and bandages all around his arms and legs. "Really buggered myself up huh?" Vincent said.

"You did great!" Rinoa said smiling.

The rest of the evening was spent saying goodbye and talking about what had happened. Once they had all said goodbye Cloud walked over to the terminal.

"Let's do this." He said. Ratchet shook Squall's hand one last time before they dissolved, back to their own world. Ratchet smiled. He was walking out when a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Ratchet! You haven't done anything for like the whole week you better stop slacking if you want to become great like me!" Quark turned the intercom off. Ratchet groaned and went off back to his quarters.

THE END

A/N: A short one I know but It was the best way to finish It off I thought! Thank you to all the reviewers who kept me motivated to finish this. You rock guys!

Keep an eye out for my next fanfic in the Ratchet and Clank section!


End file.
